1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector for accessing electrical cards, such as memory cards, and more particularly to a sinking electrical card connector partially sinking into a hole provided on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
2. Description of Prior Arts
Memory cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, smartphones, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters and other electronic applications. A typical memory card includes a contact or terminal array for connecting an electrical connector to a card reader system and then to external equipment. The connector readily accommodates insertion and removal of the card to provide quick access to the information and program on the card. The card connector includes terminals for engaging the contact or terminal array of the card. U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,513, for example, discloses an electrical card connector as described above.
Such electrical card connector is usually mounted on a PCB directly. With the development of the minitype electrical equipment, a kind of sinking electrical card connector is appeared for reducing the height of the electrical card connector and taking less room. The sinking electrical card connector is partially located in a notch or hole defined on a PCB, with soldering potions of a plurality of terminals soldered on the PCB. The insulating housing is assembled with the PCB by the soldering potion soldered on the PCB, and the soldering portion is located behind a base section of the insulating housing. Relative to the base section, the suspended front portion is heavier than the back portion of the insulating housing, leading to the barycenter of the insulating housing being located in front of the base section and the soldering portion. So the insulating housing tends to deflect forwardly because of the barycenter of the insulating housing away from the soldering portion of the metallic terminals, and the terminals can not be soldered stably with the PCB. Additionally, the length of the sinking electrical card connector is so long that the soldering portions of the metallic terminals can not provide enough mounting force for the sinking electrical card connector sinking in the hole of the PCB.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above described problems. The present invention provides a sinking electrical card connector which allows the insulating housing to be mounted on the PCB stably and firmly.